It Started with Rape
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sonic was just going to set off some bombs in on of Robotnik's many buildings. He didn't expect to be 'attacked' by Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, and his Evil Super self... Eventual Knuxonic.


Title: It Started with Rape

Comics: Fleetway Sonic the Comic/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog

Pairings: Shadow AndroidXSonicXMetal Sonic, Super SonicXSonic

Chapter 1

SLAM. The blue hedgehog was painfully pinned to the ground by the crazy, yellow hedgehog. The evil one smirked down at him as green eyes stare into the red vortexes, trying to seem cocky, overconfident, and unafraid. Super Sonic could see through this little act, though. He had a little test for Sonic. A little something was up his sleeve that he knew would break him. The hero was convinced that he could _never_ be broken. Super would just see about that.

A gloved hand—the hand not holding Sonic down—trailed down the blue hedgehog's peach stomach, causing him to twitch from the slight tickling sensation on his flesh-colored fur. He teased him… not showing what he was up to, but toying with him instead. Slowly, he touched lower and lower… until he found Sonic's member between his legs, feeling him up down there as Sonic gasped. The hero's face changed. Super Sonic smirked. Now, Sonic knew what the villain had in store for him.

The super-charged hedgehog chuckled darkly as he gave the blue blur's neck a long lick, tasting him… feeling him. He continued to stroke him down there. The rush from being used like this… the feeling Sonic was getting from knowing that something would happen to him… something bad… the fact that he was an adrenaline junkie just _begging_ to be raped… was delicious. Super dug some of his sharp teeth into his throat, drawing some blood, and licking a few droplets away as Sonic arched his back in pleasure underneath him.

_Thirty minutes ago, Sonic ran through one of Robotnik's many buildings. He was here to place bombs and leave. He was on a mission on his own, and his friends had missions of their own elsewhere. The blue blur was nearly done placing the explosives, when he was crushed against a wall by a familiar robot._

"_Metal Sonic!" the hero said in surprise. Behind him, an android that resembled one of his rivals also came into view. "Shadow?" he said. "No… you're not Shadow. You're a robot too, aren't you? Well, buzz off, you two! I'm on a mission, and have **NO** desire to be interrupted mid swag. So, Metal, I suggest you let me go before I turn you into a **special** kind of mess all over the place, and Metal Shadow? You can just go jump off a bridge, 'Kay?" The two robots looked at each other and then back at Sonic and said nothing. They didn't obey Sonic. They didn't obey **anyone**. Not saying a word, Shadow Android got behind Sonic, and Metal pressed against him. Shadow Android, being better built than Metal Sonic, had a mouth and felt softer to the touch like the real Shadow. He couldn't speak, though. Metal Sonic could speak, but chose not to. This distraction required no socializing. It was a mere diversion while they waited for their **idiotic** master to show up and take him away._

_The black and red android shoved something inside of the azure hedgehog's tail hole. Sonic screamed in pain from the sudden forced entry. This… was new. The blue android got down between Sonic's legs as the one behind him held Sonic tight and started to thrust. The hero then found out that Metal Sonic did **indeed** have a mouth… and it was to be used for one thing and one thing only: felatio. Metal Sonic dug his sharp, metallic fingers into the hero's sheath and pulled out his flaccid length. Sonic shuddered in pain. He would not cry. He **refused** to give them that pleasure. He would come out of this one on top. They would see. Oh **yes**… they would see._

_The blue robot took the cock all the way down his throat. It was obviously changed just for this occasion. It was well-lubricated, warm, and felt like anyone's mouth would… good. It was distracting from the pain, but Sonic didn't understand. Why? Why were they **doing** this? What could they **gain** from this? This had to be a distraction. It couldn't be **anything** else._

_The android behind him continued to thrust. He was a robot, and it was attached. He'd **never** release. It was just for this time and this time alone that he would have this. It's what he and Metal were made for._

_Over time, as Metal continued to suck him off, and Shadow Android kept pumping in and out of him… somewhere along the way, the hero started feeling better. His member strengthened, elongated, and became hard in Metal's mouth, and he felt a tingling sensation as the android kept pounding inside of him. This was starting to feel **very** good. Sonic moaned and shivered as he started to understand why anal felt pleasurable as a place inside of him started to feel delightful. He leaned his head back on the android's shoulder and groaned as he continued to receive his sweet treatment. Suddenly, as things started to get better and better, something shot the two robots and they stopped their actions. They were no longer functional. Something grabbed Sonic and slammed him to the floor…_

That's how Sonic found himself in his current position. Where did Super Sonic come from, though? Why was he here? He was already prepared for more sex. He was horny and… scared. The fear actually turned him on even more. The fact that he could have been _easily_ wiped from existence a few minutes ago instead of felt up like this… the fact that he could turn on him at _any __**moment**_ gave him such a rush that he leaked a little bit. The golden hedgehog smirked even more.

'What a _whore_…' the spiral-eyed hedgehog thought. He showed Sonic his impressive length, which was slightly bigger than Sonic's. Sonic gasped. He was already nine inches long… yet, from the Chaos energy, Super was one inch longer and half an inch thicker. He trembled, trying to contain his excitement. Super was going to make it hurt. Sonic was going to_ love_ it. Super rubbed the thick mushroom head of his dick against the hero's willing little hole. The cobalt hedgehog squirmed. Why was this _taking_ so long?

'Hurry up…' Sonic thought impatiently. 'Or I'll pin you to the floor and do it myself.'

Super Sonic, being able to read Sonic's thoughts—which Sonic didn't know—smirked even darker. It would be fun to see the blue hedgehog crying out in ecstasy as he rode his huge cock. He got off of Sonic and gave him a look.

"If you want it, come and _get_ it," he said sadistically.

Sonic licked his lips. Nobody would know… nobody but him and Super Sonic. He crawled over to him and got into position in his lap. Slowly, he started to sit on it. He winced and moaned as he felt it fill him up. He had four more inches to go. Super got impatient and pushed him the rest of the way down on it. Sonic squeal as it slammed into his eager prostate. He was pulled up and dropped back down a couple of times by his super side until he got a rhythm of his own, moaning, groaning and crying out in delicious pleasure as he let the dick pound him relentlessly. He rode it for several minutes, clamping down many times on his thick penis as he got closer and closer to that blessed edge. He wanted to go over it, but he was trembling too much… holding Super too tight.

'Ahh… ahh… I-I can't… I can't!' Sonic thought. Understanding the situation, the golden hedgehog pushed him on his back to the floor and drilled him harder and faster. The azure hero screamed loudly, saying incomprehensible things as he started to cum. Super pulled his blue legs over his shoulders, and made Sonic squirt all over his own chest and face, catching some of the white liquid in his own mouth. He gasped as he felt himself be filled with hot semen, which continued to bubble out even after Super pulled out. Sonic sighed, realizing that it was over. He felt so tired and weak. He passed out as the building suddenly started to go off in a massive explosion as Super Sonic left him to die.


End file.
